Little Moments can Save a life
by HaturoSaturnUesugi
Summary: what if Danny's secret didn't come out in the end? What if Vlad returned to the earth but was homeless? What if one night these two unlikely people comforted each other? *Warning: Yaoi (boy on boy), mentions/ thoughts of suicide and all of the characters are OOC this also has some AU parts in it.* Based off "Moments" by Emerson Drive. (With some changes)
1. Chapter 1

Little Moments can change a life.

**A/N: The reason that Danny is 20 is when I did the research for their exact eye color it said that at the end of the series he was 16, see you at the end and thanks to my Bata reader/person who kind of helped write sort of lol Arllry **

_Danny's POV:_

_ Walking through my hometown of Amity Park I became lost within my own thoughts. It had been four years since I- I mean since Phantom had saved the world from certain destruction by the Disastroid. Phantom had been hailed as a hero by all the people of the world even the president gave him special privileges. He was still hunted by ghost hunters but he was able to get help from some fellow ghosts now so he was invincible. I on the other hand was not Phantom, well I was but no one knew that besides my two friends and my sister. Fenton's life had gone downhill since phantom became a hero. He had just barely graduated high school and was now looking forward to a life time working at the Nasty Burger while Phantom was praised by the masses. _

_ Sam and I had been together for about three months after the Disastroid incident but she could no longer handle me constantly being gone for things that Phantom had to appear at. Her and Tucker had been together almost three years now and were planning to get married. They never talked to me much anymore saying that I was to "Down" than even Sam could handle. Jazz was now at Oxford full time with a full ride scholarship due to her paper on ghost envy and had not been home in a couple years due to her inability to gain a ticket. We skype but it is just not the same as her actually being there. My father had stopped being a ghost hunter once they realized that he was a stupid child. My Mother now worked with the guys in white and was almost never home. _

_Money was now super tight for my family and even though I- I mean Phantom was rich due to him gaining all of Vlad's Money and house I could do nothing for my family to even bring them together as a family. Sometimes I find myself wishing Vlad was still here due to the need for someone to talk to. As much as he was annoying sometimes I did love him, I had since I had first met him but my hopes had been dashed when I realized he only saw me as something as a son. He could still be a friend I needed now because I was the only fully grown ghost hybrid and had no idea what would actually happen later._

_ I was drawn out of my thoughts as a cold and wet chill worked its way through my body. Even with my ice core it was cold outside. I began to actually gaze at what was going on around me and realized that I had somehow walked all the way to Lake Eerie the lake where some of the greatest adventures I had ever had happened. 'Curse these damn ghost powers. I walk out on a boat dock that my father had once brought me to when he was still trying to bond with me and I stand there looking at the water. Knowing how deep this lake was I could fly out to the middle go to a high point and turn into my human form, then it just wouldn't matter anymore and I could finally just be Phantom because Fenton would be dead. It was what was going to happen one day anyway so why prolong it. _

_ I was once again brought out of my thoughts by my ghost sense going off. It hadn't gone off in so long I was shocked at the brilliant blue mist. It was short and wavy I suddenly sprung up and turned around, "who's there?" I yelled and quickly calmed down when I saw a homeless and harmless guy standing there. He came out of the bushes and I was how unshaven he was, how dirty his clothes were and how he looked only like he was about thirty. He came closer to me and I realized that he might want some money, he was homeless after all. I began rummaging around in my pockets and found about three dollars in quarters, and dimes. I really wouldn't need it anyway where I was going, "Here, it's about three dollars, I am sorry I don't have any more for you to help you." There was something familiar about this man but I could not place my finger on it because there was no way this man was Vlad Masters, which is who I wanted him to be. He took it looking deeply upset at himself for having sunk this low just as Vlad would do. _

_ "You know, things haven't always been this bad for me" he began as I shivered, this was defiantly not Vlad, this voice was rough with an age that goes beyond what he looks like. I began listening to him once again, "I used to have everything that a man could want, money, power, and love. But one day that was supposed to be the happiest day in my life became to worst day of my life when my son and wife passed away to a deadly disease that I couldn't help them through. I vowed I would never love again and allowed myself to wallow in self-pity. But one day a young man came into my life and taught me how it really feels to love again. Even if I know that he could never return the feeling." I nod and pat the deck beside me as I had sat down during his speech. "Come, sit down. I know what you are going through and it would be nice to talk to someone for a change." He came closer and sat down beside me as I looked out the lake again. _

_ I began my own story with a sigh, it was only fair that I return his story with my own. "I know how you feel about losing people. I didn't lose a wife or a child, but I did lose a family and great friends. I used to have the best friends someone could ask for, and an annoying but caring family." I spoke softly out to the water, "what happened?" I laugh bitterly and say " My friends don't like how I am so "down" all the time and would rather spend time trying to make out with each other than spend time with me, my family is broken apart by my sister being at Oxford and my mother work with the government. My father just stopped trying" I sighed feeling a little better than I had in a while getting this off my chest. "There must have been a reason your father stopped trying to fix things between you two? And what about your mother?" I smiled at the mention of my mother. "I came out as bi a few years ago and my father who had been trying to work on things between us stopped trying due to him not knowing how to approach the topic and my mother was right behind me and supported me through everything." _

_ I wiped a tear from my eye as I continued "My father, even though I live with him hasn't talked to me in two years. My mother is almost never around due to her job with the government and I see her at the holiday's if she gets time off but we do have bi-nightly phone calls so that she does not miss too much off my life." "That sounds tough and how old are you?" "I am only twenty" I whisper. "that is a tough life to go through by yourself young one, and at only Twenty you have endured so much, don't do what you wanted to do though, don't try to end your life just because you have hit a rough patch and it seems like things will never get better no matter what you do."_

_ My head flew up so fast that my neck protested the movement I still didn't look at him right in the face. I began screaming at him but at the same time to no one in particular "What do you know? What do you know about anything at all! You don't know what it's like to be split in half and have one half praised and the other put down! To have people who are supposed to be your best friends leave because you missed a couple times you were supposed to hang out because you were going to a THERAPY session! To be completely isolated from everyone you care about because either they are going somewhere in their life and to have a father who refuses to talk to you anymore because they don't understand you! You don't understand how it feels to be in love with someone who is overall evil and only wants you to be either a son or a tool! The person I am in love with even went as far as to make a clone of me to be a son! Then he tried to melt the one who I saw as a sister and later a daughter. And even though all that I still love him and I still love my family and you know what? You just like everyone else DON'T UNDERSTAND!" I sit down on the dock where I was panting curling into a ball where my legs were clutched against my chest while sobbing my heart out. I feel arms wrap around my frail body which brought me out of my ball shape, and against a warm chest. Even though I did not know him I let him hold me while I cried because for once, I was being comforted instead of doing the comforting. _

_ I cried for a good twenty minutes and the whole time he held me and comforted me. I slowly pulled away from him to wipe my eyes whimpering in my own mind at the loss of his warm body against mine. "Sorry, I did not mean to cry on you or scream at you" I hear a small laugh from him and hear him say "Little Badger, you still have no control over your anger or any other emotions you possess do you?" I gasped and looked into his eyes, I saw mirth and happiness while also seeing a pain that I knew was reflected in my own eyes. "Fruit loop?I-I mean VLAD? How did you get here? I thought that you were stuck in space?" I blushed when I realized the person I just told I loved him was now sitting right in front of me and he was smiling at me. I started to get up embarrassed at what I had said to him when I feel a warm hand on my arm. I look at Vlad and hear "Please stay, maybe we can talk and I can answer your questions better." I nodded and sat down a little closer than I had to him in the first place for the warmth that he was offering. _

_ He began his story about how he was never in love with my mother but rather did not want her hurt like he had been by Jack turning him into a halfa, but then he found out that I had been and then wanted Jack to suffered for being an idiot and turning two people into halfa's. In truth Vlad admitted that his power and money had gone to his head and believed it could attain him everything he wanted. He realized he was following me to help me train to use my powers better and not to be taken over like he had been. He admitted that he had no real clue why he created clones but he blamed it on being lonely and wanting company and since I was the only one to ever return his humor he thought me to be a perfect clone model._

_Then when he was out casted to space with absolutely nothing but the clothes he had he realized that he had always loved me. He also told me after I asked him the reason he looked to be about thirty now is because his time in space had taken some years off his looks, it also doesn't help that us halfa's can live to be hundreds of years old according to Vlad. By this time I was staring at him in shock I could not believe what he was saying. He actually loved me the way that I had loved him for so long now. He then told me the reason he was back was because he wanted to see how my life was going and when he had gotten back to earth he had followed me all the way here from my house. _

_ I laugh at this "You're a stalker Vlad" He laughed as well and looked at me "but you love me for all my oddities like I love you for yours." I blush and hide my face in my hands to hide from him. I slowly look back up at him as I feel my cheeks cool back down. "My question now is, where does this exactly leave us at? Are we together? Friends with benefits? What? I am confused." He laughed at all my questions "well I will answer that with a question of my own, do you still wish to die?" I shake my head "No, I am technically already dead, I just wanted to finish what the machine did not, I still want to but I now know I have another halfa to talk to and I also have my mother and Jazz still I was just being self-'' _

_I was cut off by a pair of soft, warm, and also slightly chapped lips press against my own cold ones. I slowly allow my eyes to close and my arms close around his neck to pull him closer. I feel his warm body against my colder one and sigh in my mind happily at the lovely warmth. I feel a warm wet muscle touch my lips tracing them gently I gasp and the gasp opens my mouth enough for the tongue to enter and devour my mouth. I moan and whimper when I feel him pull away, I open my eyes to see his dark blue eyes gazing into my own ice blue ones. I smile at him a little breathless and shaken. "Hi…" I giggle mentally slapping myself afterwards, I sounded like a child. He pulls me close to his chest and I feel more than hear him laugh, "Oh Daniel, you are so adorable, and looks like I finally found a way to quiet your rambling." I blush and hide in his chest but pull away when I realize that he still hadn't answered my question._

"_So Vlad? Does this mean we are together or not?" I ask as I peer into his deep blue eyes. I watch as they darken with a sadness I had never seen on this man's face before. "Oh, Daniel, how I wish it did, but I have nothing to offer such a young lover. No money, or a home, or even a bed of his own." I push my finger against his lips to quiet him. "First off I don't need money, I have enough, second and third I can easily return your home to you and then you can offer to share your bed with me. I don't like sleeping alone anyway." He smiled around my finger and moved it enough to press his lips against mine. _

_He pulled away after a bit, "How can you return it to me?" "The president gave me all your money and your manor after you went crazy. I can easily get it back for you." He looks at me "How?" I laugh bitterly "The president is always willing to give his favorite "Ghost" favors, all I have to do is go in as phantom and I will be given all I want." He stares at me "One, are you sure you are okay with doing this for me Daniel? And second are you okay Danny? Do you need to talk more?" I sit down and nod. _

_I sigh, "In answer to your first question I don't mind doing this for you, I love you and want to build a life with you. And well once I- I mean Phantom saved the world, he was hailed as a hero, while Fenton was ignored, even by my own family. I began to hate that part of me and because of it I barely passed high school since I was constantly missing school because of things that Phantom had to attend. Sam and I broke up because of that reason as well. I wish I was never phantom and I would never have to worry and I wouldn't have to worry about my future at all." Vlad sits down next to me throwing his arm over my shoulder. _

"_Now you listen to me Little Badger, I don't like plasmius either but he did help me keep my sanity in space. Sometimes being a halfa is tough. But just like normal things just take a breath and don't make a mountain out of a molehill. Okay? Besides you know I love you now and I will always love you okay? And I think I can live with a life with you" I smile up at him and elbow him softly for the slight insult then I nod "Yes I will try to be better in the future, but for now let's get you a shower and some new clothes." He laughs and agrees with me and together we head to the camp showers to clean up before hitting the president's office for a pardon for Vlad. _

_~END FLA_shback. ~

I shook my head to clear it from its haze as I realize that I had gotten lost in my thoughts again when I was supposed to be working at my job but it was slow so I began to think. That was a memory from three years ago today, Vlad was always saying I needed to get my head out of the clouds and back where it belongs, on the ground. I always laugh and tell him that won't happen till the day I die and even that won't be for a long time yet. The president had given Vlad a pardon with good graces as soon as phantom explained to him that Vlad had been possessed by the ghost they saw him turn into. The president was also sorry he had been in space for so long. Vlad was now back as a billionaire, controlled two of the biggest name brands in technology and was at the top of the business ladder.

Since I really couldn't rely on Vlad for my whole life, even though he assured me that I could I had been training under Ghostwriter to become an author. So far he said I showed great promise due to how imaginative I was my dream of becoming an astronaut was history due to my horrible grades in high school. I sigh as I stood up from my job at a book store, everyone has to start somewhere right? Vlad had texted me while I was on break and told me to make sure that I was home either early or on time. I glance up to the clock and realize it was time to go, I clocked out and left for the day.

I secretly turned into Phantom and turned invisible and flew home, because no matter what people say it is weird to show phantom off after so many years of not. I saw the manor approaching and turned back to Fenton and unlocked the door. I take a deep breath of the delicious smell wafting from the kitchen and headed there to surprise my wonderful boyfriend. I began floating so that I could sneak up on him and be close to his height. I whispered in his ear "I am home sweetie" He turns around and grabs my waist pulling me to him closely I sigh and place my head on his heart feeling it beat against my ear.

I feel a finger under my chin and look into his deep blue eyes. I close mine knowing what would come and am shocked when I feel his lips graze my cheek instead. I open my eyes and give him my best lost puppy look. "Have I done something for you not to want to kiss me?" He laughed "Daniel, don't worry I will have plenty of time to do that later, but right now I want you to go wash up for dinner. Okay?" I pouted again and then kissed his cheek "alright Fruit loop, I love you," I say as I leave his warm arms and leave the kitchen.

A half an hour later I come back down, I get lost way to easily in this place Vlad and I call a home. Even after three years if he isn't with me I will get lost. I walk into the dining room with my head down and rubbing the back of my head and neck shyly "I am sorry Vlad I got lost again" I hear a soft laugh "Oh Daniel, don't worry about it, I sent you by yourself for a reason, I knew it would happen if I was not there." I looked up at him to glare when I realized how the table was decorated. There were four plates either black or green and they were laying on a blood red table cloth with different flower petals on it the only light was the flickering of a dozen different color candles. The black plates held Chicken Alfredo while the green ones held egg rolls.

"Vlad, did I miss something?" he shook his head "No Daniel, this is for me and you" and he motioned for me to sit and enjoy dinner. I sat down and began eating the delicious food that he had spent all day making. I took a bite of one of the egg rolls and the taste exploded on my tongue and I moaned softly. "You actually made these by hand? You hate making egg rolls because of how hard and complicated they are to make." "That is why I wanted you home on time today, so these did not go cold and spoil." I smile as he knew that these two dishes were a favorite of what he made.

Right before I was done with them I bit into one and hit something hard. I look at it and saw a small glittering thing sitting there. I looked at him in shock as I pulled it out and saw a fake ring. "Vlad? What is this?" I asked concerned. He smiled gently "I was wondering if you would find that. I am happy you did though." He grabs my hands and pulls me up from my place at the table and went down on one knee. I gasped hoping that this was actually happening and not just another dream. I had been having dreams lately of him proposing to me and I just couldn't believe that it was actually happening.

"Daniel, in these past three years we have had our share of fights, tears and love. There have been times where we both spent time away from each other and time that we were close as two people could be without sex. Three years ago today I came to earth to see how you were doing, you didn't look to good so I followed you. I didn't expect you to not recognize me but I did recognize you. It made me happy to see the boy I loved turn into such an amazing man, but then I saw a deep rooted pain there and I was wanting to see that smile again. Then when we were talking I realized you had lost a spark, a spark I loved and wanted to see you gain again. When you did I reveled who I was and now we are here three years later, together and stronger than ever before. We both knew that I save you that night, but you didn't know that you saved me as well. You brought out a part I thought was dead due to my time in space. I love you so much and could not imagine my life without you anymore, Daniel, Danny, My little Badger, My whole life," He took a breath and took a ring box out of his pocket, it was from tiffany's of course I laugh mentally but still waiting with baited breath.

He opened the box and nestled within the fabric there I saw a very simple and elegant silver band with ice blue diamonds, and emeralds on it interchangeably. "Will you marry me?" I gasped and nodded "Y.y...Yes, of course, why would I not?" he placed the ring on my hand and kissed my hand gently, ever the gentleman. "Do you know why I choose those gems?" I shook my head, "the emeralds are for your eyes when you go ghost, and the ice blues are for when I look at the human you every day and fall more and more in love with them." I blushed sank to his level to gather him in my arms. I kissed him with every emotion I possessed for him and more, feeling like if I could have I could have sucked his heart out and replaced it with my own. When I pulled away for breath I asked "Could you put dinner away really quick?" "I could have servants do it for me why?" I blushed deeper as I leaned into whisper in his ear after biting the lobe really quick.

LEMON: (if you wish skip go to where is says LEMON END: )

"Because I want my new fiancée to take me to bed and make me his." He gasped and called one of his many ghost servants to place the food away to be eaten later. He then grabbed me in his arms and teleported us to our room where he locked the door. He then put my back to the door and kissed me deeply and I moaned into his mouth as it devoured my own. He pulled away from my mouth to attack my neck and jaw.

"You. Are. A. Tease." He said against my jaw punctuating each word with a bite to the soft flesh in his mouth. I whimper quietly as I was very nervous as we had never gone all the way to sex before. I feel his warm lips go to one of my weak spots that he knows of only, which is my pulse point. I moan loudly when I feel him bite, nip, suck, anything he could do with his lips, teeth and tongue to that spot.

I feel a hand go up my shirt touching the bare skin of my chest and groan wondering what was going to happen. I then feel myself go intangible with his guidance. I gasp as one minute I was fully clothed and the next I was naked as the day I was born to his prying gaze. I move my face to hide it from him to as my eyes begin to water, even though he had seen me naked before I was not happy with my short stature or all the scares from ghost fights. All of a sudden I feel silk under my bare back with my hands pinned by my head by strong hands that led to strong arms.

I look up at him with a bit of fear in my eyes, and he smiled softly as he leaned down to whisper in my ear "Little one, you are beautiful, you have nothing to fear, I will be extremely gentle with you and am very happy to have this wonderful gift." I blush and try to kiss him as I spread my thighs a bit more to help him lay on me. I moan feeling his naked flesh rubbing against mine and his hard cock rubbing against my own. I try to move my hips but I find that I couldn't. I whine and begin to beg for pleasure like that again, he laughs gently and moves against my body so his face was right against my chest.

I arch my back when I feel his mouth claim my nipple for his own treat while his hand pulled and pinched the other one. I moan again when I feel him switch sides, by now my cock was as hard as a rock and even though we had done blowjobs and handjobs before, I was still not able to hold my orgasm and did not wish to orgasm without him inside me.

"Vlad, please, stop teasing me. I don't want to cum without you inside of me." I moan out as his hand goes to rub my cock gently like it was made of gold. "Ah, don't worry little one, I will be inside soon." He reaches over to the stand that was beside our bed and grabbed a little bottle out of the drawer. He takes his hand off my cock and looks at me, I nod before I hear him snap the cap open and coat his fingers in the thick stuff. He kisses me to distract me but I still feel his hand go to my entrance, I whimper in fear and stiffen.

He pulls away and looks at me in my eyes "Relax little one, I promise I will do everything in my power to not hurt you." I nodded and started to relax a bit once I was relaxed enough I felt his middle finger go inside the tight entrance and whimper in the slight pain I was feeling. He slowly worked me open with the one finger then adding the second. My eyes started to water when I felt him searching for something. I gasp as I feel him hit something deep inside me that made stars appear behind my eyes and my back to arch. I look at him with wonder "what was that?!" I asked amazed trying to thrust my hips back to meet his fingers to get him to hit that place again. He laughed at my reaction and said simply "that was your prostrate my dear". He adds the third and last finger as he keeps hitting that spot and I finally couldn't take it. "VLAD please stop teasing I want you in me. Please I am ready!" I moan in disapproval as he slides his fingers out of me.

"Shh little one you won't be empty for long" he whispered in my ear licking it like I had done to his earlier. I moaned when I felt something longer and thicker than a finger enter me. He kissed me and then thrust inside me in one move making me cry out in his mouth and my erection shrank a little. He stayed where he was for a moment letting me get used to it even though I could see in every muscle in his body he wanted to thrust into me.

I slowly rotated my hips to test the reaction and when I felt no protest I thrusted my hips a bit to tell him silently that he could start. I feel him exiting and I whimper thinking he was leaving me for good but then I felt him slam back in and I jolted when his cock hit my prostate on the first thrust.

"Danny you are so tight around me, you are mine now, no one else may have you ever." He punctured each and every word with a thrust of his hips into my body. I moan when I hear these words come from my loves mouth, I gasp when I feel his hand rap around my cock. "Danny I am not going to last long because of how long it has been and I want you to cum with me" I nod not trusting my voice at this moment.

His thrusts started to get erratic and he stroked my cock in time with his thrusts. "Vlad, Vlad! I am going to cum, I am gonna." "cum for me Daniel," I scream my release and I feel Vlad make three more thrusts and then hot after hot jet of cum hit my insides. I moan quietly to out of breathe to do anything else.

LEMON END:

He slowly slid out of me, and with excellent care and precision he used his laser beams to zap the cum off of us and wrapped his arms around me and turned to bring me to my favorite place to be, right above his heart like I should be. I am going to forever be great full to whatever heavenly creature decided that he was going to check one me that one dark night three years ago. I look at my ring and smile as I feel a kiss to my hair.

"Penny for your thoughts little one?" I look at him and feel the love he has for me slid over me like a blanket. "I am just thinking about how much one little moment can change a whole life." He smiles at me and brings me closer if possible. "That is enough thinking for one night badger, it time for sleep okay?" I mumble as I was already falling asleep in his heat "I love you Vlad" he smiles gently "I love you too Danny" he brought the covers up around us and we both fell into a bliss full oblivion of the future, life is finally good for the hero Danny Fenton/Phantom and his new fiancée/husband.


	2. NOT A CHAPTER

**So this is just a Question, i was thinking of expanding this story to include two more chapters. Would you guys like if i put two more chapters? or would you rather i keep it this way? Review and let me know. I am curious**


End file.
